catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Medicine Den
Hello, welcome to the ThunderClan medicine cat den. This is where all the sick or injured cats stay, where Cloudpoppy stores her herbs, and where Cloudpoppy and her apprentices, Midnightpelt and Poppypaw, can train and talk. Herbs Borage - small plant with hairy leaves and pink or blue star-shaped flowers. Can be used to help nursing queens produce milk or to help fever. Thyme - calms nervousness or anxiety. Juniper Berries - small purple-blue berries with dark, spiky leaves. Can be used to help bellyache, give strength, and help troubled breathing. Catmint - leafy and delicious smelling plant that is the best remedy for greencough and whitecough. Poppy Seeds - a painkiller, small black seeds. Might cause sleepyness. Ragwort Leaves - good for aching joints when mixed into a poultice. Daisy Leaves - good for aching joints when mixed into a poultice. Medicine Cat Chat Cloupoppy: *Sighs, and puts down coltsfoot* Wetstar:Cloudpoppy, I am here to warn you a fox is around. Grab all medicine supplies you can. Midnightpaw: Oh, hi, Wetstar! Wetstar: Where is Ravenstar? I need to talk to her. Midnightpaw: She's in her den. Poppypw:-Pads in- Iv herd about the fox. it killed...Ice-Storm Cloudpoppy: Oh my StarClan! Dead? Midnightpelt: -shakes head- She was a good warrior. Her Clan will grieve for her. Poppypaw: I'm back!-Voice muffuld with catmint- Midnightpelt: Oh good. -looks worried- I saw Echowave coughing earlier. Is she OK? Cloudpoppy: Instinct tells me no. We need tansy, incase this becomes like the greencough epidemic that there was to my mentor's mentor's mentor. They ran out of catmint. (In Long Shadows) Poppypaw: I think. I will check on her right now. Midnightpelt: I'll send Poppypaw out with a warrior to get some when she gets back. Cloudpoppy: Good. I'll go out, and get some herbs. I have some I need to get in mind anywho. Poppypaw: Echowave has whitecough. Cloudpoppy: How many catmint stalks were left, Poppypaw? I'm just thinking whether we should give her tansy or catmint. Poppypaw: Loads of catmint was there and i took what we could. Cloudpoppy: Then I'll give Echowave catmint. Echowave: Guy- Oh right!-Pads away- Firepelt: Im here Midnightpelt nods, and brings a leaf-wrap of herbs. "I'm giving you a poultice of daisy leaves and ragwort for the aching joints. Just rub it onto where it aches; I'll help you. I'm also letting you eat a few poppy seeds. They should help soothe the pain, but might make you sleepy." Midnightpelt pushes the poppy seeds towards Firepelt, and starts rubbing th herb mixture on his shoulder. Firepelt: Thank you. That feels much better Midnightpelt: Come back tomorrow to get more, even if it isn't hurting anymore! Firepelt: Ok. Thank you again Midnightpelt dips her head, and goes back to the storage cleft in the wall to sort herbs. Firepelt pads out and into clearing, to lay in the sun Firepelt: "Hello?" "Im here for my poultice for my leg joints." Sits down Cloudpoppy: *Puts Poultrice on* There. Firepelt: "Thank you Cloudpoppy. Much better!" *Moves leg around* Firepelt: "Midnightpelt? Lightningkit has been coughing, and im concerned. I just wanted to tell you." Cloudpoppy: Not Lightningkit too. *runs off to check on the kit* Hawkfire: *limps in, shoulder bleeding heavily* Cloudpoppy? I re-opened my shoulder wound while hunting.